Festival de villancicos
by Bunny Saito
Summary: El Inugumi está reunido en un festival, para ofrecerles a todos ustedes una función llena de villancicos pero no cualquier clase de villancicos sino, unos muy especiales creados por ellos mismos!HOY, NARAKU!, reviews please! 'ULTIMO VILLANCICO'
1. Inuyasha, el hanyou con orejas de perro

**Festival de villancicos**

**Introducción **

El Inu-gumi está reunido en un festival, para ofrecerles a todos ustedes una función llena de villancicos pero... no cualquier clase de villancicos sino... unos muy especiales creados por ellos mismos!

**Inuyasha, el hanyou con orejas de perro**

_(basado en la canción de 'Rodolfo, el reno de la nariz roja') _

De pronto aparecen Sango y Miroku, ambos tenían una libreta donde estaba la letra de la canción, estaban vestidos como Santa Claus y en sus cabezas unas hermosas orejitas como las de Inuyasha tenían... se afinan un poco y comienzan a cantar

_Era Inuyasha el hanyou, _

_Que tenía orejas _

_Con forma de perrito _

_Que lindas se movían _

En ese instante los dos cantaban y por ahí sale Inuyasha moviendo sus orejitas y viendo raro a sus amigos vestidos de forma extraña.

_Todo mundo deseaba, _

_Al menos tocarlas _

_Pero el baka de Inu _

_Se enojaba por eso. _

Detrás de ellos, está Inuyasha escapando de Kagome y Shippo que intentaban tocarles las orejitas... éste les grita.

-No me las toquen!

-Pero si son muy lindas!

A Miroku y a Sango les sale una gotita de agua en sus cabezas y siguen cantando:

_Pero un día apareció _

_Esta Kagome, _

_que le puso un collar _

_Para controlar al hanyou. _

-Kagome! Quítame esta cosa! Maldición!

-Ah no! te ves lindo con eso! aparte con eso estás tranquilo!

-Keh!

Inuyasha nota que Kagome se estaba enojando y decide escapar, la miko comienza a corretearlo por todos lados.

_Por eso Inuyasha, _

_No le puede responder _

_Porque Kagome sólo _

_Le dice 'abajo' _

_Y por esa razón, _

_Inuyasha se estampó. _

Ambos terminan de cantar y se van de ahí, pero antes ven claramente como Inuyasha no puede escapar de la furia de Kagome y...

-INUYASHA! OSUWARI!

-NOOOOO!

-OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARIIIIIIIIIII!

Se puede ver a un Inuyasha estampado contra el suelo y luego a una Kagome que se acerca a él y:

-Pero si tus orejas son muy suavecitas!

-X.X...

**Fin del villancico**

Ah kami,... este es mi nuevo fic, como estamos a pocos pasos de esas fiestas decembrinas, donde podemos estar con nuestros seres queridos, así como de disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de temporada... jojojo, y bueno, no faltan los famosos villancicos, esas canciones con referencia sobre la navidad n.nU.

Y bueno, esto en realidad es una parodia pero.. se me hizo gracioso seudo escribir villancicos al estilo Inuyasha con una pizca de comedia (que ya hace falta,... eternity se me vuelto DEMASIADO oscura! T.T). Este fic realmente lo escribí hace UN AÑO pero, ya habían pasado las fechas y se me hizo imposible publicarlo, así que aquí está!

Otra cosa, la idea la tomé de un librito que salió hace años (no se si lo conocen) sobre Los Simpsons,... mm si mal no recuerdo se llamó **_"Guía para la vida de Bart Simpson"_** y bueno, para los que no saben... XD se supone que te dice Bart como debes vivir, hace crítica de sus amigos, profesores padres y demás, y... tiene una sección sobre Navidad, donde existen versiones de villancicos sobre ellos,..el mas gracioso es la parodia de 'los peces en el río' donde Bart y Lisa hablan de Homero dormido en un diván manchado de chocolate XD jajajaja, y lo más loco es.. que en todo el librito te dice: si quieres conocer el verdadero significado de la vida ve a la pág. XX, y así te lleva hasta que te das cuenta que... XD es una tontería(léase: nunca lo encuentras)! Aclaro que este material NO LO POSEO, pero me lo prestaron hace tiempo... y bueno, no sabía que escribir y se me vino esto XD...

Jajajaja bueno, pues me gustaría saber sus opiniones y en la siguiente actualización será un villancico dedicado a Sango y... la manía de Miroku con las mujeres XDD, veremos si de esta se salva el monje hentai!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	2. La furia de Sango

**La furia de Sango **

_(basado en la canción de 'los peces en el río') _

Todos se encontraban en una aldea... había un poco de nieve, Inuyasha junto con Kagome y Shippo, aparecen vestidos de duendes; Inuyasha tenía una cara de fastidio mientras que la chica y el zorrito sonreían un poco.

.-Listo Inuyasha?

.-Pues que me queda

.-Vamos a cantar!

Una luz en el centro se les presenta y comienzan a cantar, primero muy tranquilo:

_Sango y Miroku juntos _

_Ambos platicaban _

_Pero en ese mismo instante _

_Miroku la toca _

_Pero mira como Sango se pone roja _

_Para luego darle una cachetada al hentai _

_Una y otra, y otra vez _

_Y no le queda de otra _

_Que escapar al hentai. _

En eso escuchan claramente el ruido de una cachetada, aparecen unas gotitas de agua de sus cabezas y aceleran el ritmo del modo que se mueven de un lado para el otro:

_Pero mira como Miroku debe escapar _

_Antes que Sango lo vaya a matar _

_Corre y corre y vuelve a correr _

_Miroku debe escapar _

_antes de morir. _

Kagome da un paso adelante y canta un solo, toma la hoja e Inuyasha gruñe, ella no le hace caso y canta:

_Si se encuentran en un pueblo, _

_Con hermosas chicas. _

_Éste siempre se acerca _

_Para pedirles un hijo. _

Ella regresa, y los tres siguen cantando pero ven... a una Sango hecha una furia:

_Pero mira como Sango se pone celosa _

_Y una mirada asesina se forma _

_El houshi debe escapar _

_Antes que un hiraikoutsu _

_Le de en la cabeza. _

A los tres les da un escalofrío terrible porque ven correr a Miroku mientras Sango va tras él y con su arma en sus manos.

.-HOUSHI NO HENTAIIII!

.-Pero Sango... espera!

.-No que me espere! Te mataré!

Los tres, hacen que no han visto nada y continúan cantando, ahora Shippo da un paso adelante y canta su solo:

_El pobre de Miroku, _

_Tiene que escapar _

_Porque Sango se cansó _

_De esa actitud hentai de él. _

Shippo se incorpora a Inuyasha y a Kagome para cantar el coro:

_Pero mira como Miroku debe escapar. _

_Antes que Sango lo vaya a matar _

_Corre y corre y vuelve a correr _

_Miroku debe escapar antes de morir. _

En eso Sango nota que Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo cantaban lo que veían y ésta se enoja más del modo que ya no sólo a Miroku corretea sino a ellos también, del modo que Miroku igual canta:

_Pero miren como Sango nos quiere fusilar _

_Porque estamos cantando esta linda canción _

_Todos tenemos que salir de aquí _

_Ya que la linda Sango ahora si se enojó. _

.-Baka! Mira lo que causa tu mal hábito!- se queja Inuyasha.

.-Es que... no puedo evitarlo!

.-Me las pagarán!- grita Sango.

De ese modo, Inuyasha carga a Kagome y a Shippo para llevarlos a lo alto de un árbol y terminan de cantar:

_Pero toda la culpa la tiene Miroku, _

_Por ser un hombre bastante hentai _

_Solo rezamos por su bienestar _

_Ya que la linda Sango lo desea matar. _

.-Hiraikoutsu!

.-O.O... X.X

Miroku cae al suelo con un chipote en la cabeza y el boomerang de Sango a su lado, había recibido su merecido.

**Fin del villancico**

Bueeeno, y qué les pareció?... hemos visto que Sango es un poco peligrosa cuando está enojada XD, en fin... Miroku se la buscó por ser tan... hentai XD, jajaja bueno en el siguiente villancico estarán Sesshy bello junto con Jaken y Rin...XD

Ahora si, gracias a todos por sus reviews y vamos a responderlos!

**Elen-Ses:** jajaja, ni tanto... este fic tiene un año de haberse creado,... mas bien ocurrió en mis 5 minutos de locura total XD,... mm pues no recurro mucho a este género pero, solo los escribo cuando me llega el humor n.nU, así que no esperes demasiados fics míos de comedia, o.oU no es que no me gusten, simplemente que no se me dan tan bien como los de romance y drama, okis.. gracias por tu review!

**Amy Gora:** aquí está este nuevo villancico, ojalá te haya gustado n.n gracias por el review!

**piri-chan.anti-kikio:** jejeje, pues si... yo concuerdo contigo, es rarito este escrito... puesto que lo hice en un momento de locura mía, n.n en fin... gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado!

**miko-sama:** lo tienes? wow, n.n que bueno que te gustó el villancico de Inuyasha, y aquí tienes el nuevo! gracias por el review!

**Rurouni Andrea:** amiga,...mas no lo puedo estar o.o o si? XD ah kami,... aquí está otra locura mía, bueno chica... cuidate y gracias por el review! ahm si,... n.n haré lo posible por tenerte a muraki en chocolate y a Hisoka, okis?

Bueno, ya son todos... gracias a todos por leerlo, dejando o no review me agrada saber que les llame la atención esta historia, nos vemos en la siguiente actualizaición!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	3. Noche youkai

**Noche youkai **

_(basado en la canción de 'Noche de Paz') _

Era de noche, Sesshoumaru se encontraba como siempre viendo la Luna y al parecer pensando en algo o alguien; Rin y Jaken se alejan un poco pero los dos vestían de angelitos y en sus manos tenían unas velitas blancas.

.-Pobre de mi!

.-Tranquilo Jaken, te gustará!

De ese modo, los se preparan para cantar

_Noche youkai, Sesshoumaru _

_le gusta mirar la luna. _

_Por eso siempre que esta llena _

_La mira con mucha curiosidad _

_Pero no sabemos que es _

_Lo que está pensando. _

En ese mismo instante, a Jaken le llega una piedra pequeña a su cabeza y pierde un poco la concentración, Rin decide cantar.

_Noche hanyou, Inuyasha _

_Es su medio hermano _

_Los dos se odian casi a morir _

_Por eso siempre están peleando _

_Y por todo por una espada _

_Que es poderosa_

.-Ay Rin... esto es...- no puede hablar porque otra piedra le cae en la cabeza, aún así canta:

_Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru _

_Es el youkai más fuerte _

_Porque Inuyasha es un debilucho _

_Comparado con la fuerza del amo _

_Y yo apoyo que haga todo _

_Por tener a Tessaiga. _

Ni Rin ni Jaken se habían dado cuenta que Sesshoumaru ya estaba enfrente de ellos y miraba a ambos seriamente

.-Amo bonito, Rin me obligó...

.-...

Pero Sesshoumaru no le hace caso y... le lanza otra piedra más grande del modo que el pobre sapo queda aplastado; Rin sonríe nerviosa y sigue cantando.

.-Vamonos- ordena el youkai.

.-Hai

_Noche youkai, Sesshoumaru _

_Siempre me trata muy bien _

_Aunque al pobre de Jaken-sama _

_Siempre lo está maltratando _

_Pero eso no significa _

_Que no lo quiera. _

.-Ay dios... amo... no me deje!- grita el sapo tratando de salir de esa piedra.

**Fin del villancico**

Ah kami,... creo que de todos los villancicos, éste ha sido el más sencillo n.nUUU... bueno, solo vimos que Sesshoumaru pensó que Jaken fue el de la idea de cantar, Rin en realidad fue la de la idea XD (pobre sapo, siempre tiene que limpiar los platos rotos... ), y bueno, a nuestro youkai no le importó quien fue sino que.. casi mata al pobre del sapo con sus piedras... Xd

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y a todos les deseo bonitas fiestas, que la sigan pasando bien... hoy que es Navidad y luego el Año Nuevo XD, en fin... al mismo tiempo debo decir que este pequeño fic está llegando ya a su final n.nUUUU gomen.. pero era totalmente para la temporada y bueno, nuestro último villancico corresponde a Naraku y co. (léase Kagura, Kohaku y Kanna) veremos que nos preparan estos personajes n.n

Bueno.. por la falta de tiempo que se tiene, solo haré mención de las personitas que me han dejado reviews y claro, al mismo tiempo les agradezco su apoyo, puesto que ha sido un fic de los más raros que he escrito (n.nU algunos saben a lo que me refiero...); también agradezco a las personas que lo han leío y no dejan sus mensajes... en fin, ahora si a la lista de reviews!

**Rurouni Andrea** (o.o mm si lo reconozco, cuando lo escribí estaba en un lapsus de locura TOTAL XD...hasta Sessh se fue de la casa todo ese rato o.oU, cuidate koala!)

**miko-sama**

**Elen-Ses.**(espero te haya gustado n.nU...saludos amiga!)

Y bueno creo que es todo,... nos vemos en la última actualización de este fic T.T y bueno... gracias a todos por seguirlo leyendo!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n

**Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo 2006!**


	4. Jingle Naraku

**Jingle Naraku **

_(basado en la canción de 'Jingle bells') _

En el castillo de Naraku, éste les da unos cascabeles a Kanna, Kagura y a Kohaku: pero Kagura era la que no estaba de acuerdo.

.-Es necesario que lo haga?

.-Si quieres tu libertad, si

.-Con esto veré a Sango?

.-Si Kohaku.

La única que no se quejaba era Kanna ella estaba mejor callada. Todos estaban vestidos de negro y Naraku tenía un palillo, parecía el director de lo que estaban por cantar...

Kagura, Kanna y Kohaku toman sus hojas y comienzan a cantar.

_Naraku, Naraku, es el mejor _

_Porque siempre está engañando al inu-gumi, hey! _

_Naraku naraku es el mejor _

_Ya que un día logrará tener a la Shikkon. _

.-Bien Kagura, ahora tu solo.

.-...lo que tengo que hacer...

La pobre de Kagura da un paso adelante y comienza con su solo:

_Por eso siempre, está peleando _

_Ya que lo que quiere, es a la Shikkon _

_Pero para eso, debe acabar _

_Con la bella Kagome y la fea Kikyou, hey!_

Naraku parecía deleitarse por como estaba cantando Kagura pero... al escuchar lo último mira asesinamente a Kagura y ésta sonríe.

_Naraku, Naraku es el mejor _

_A pesar de todo hasta Sesshoumaru engañó, hey! _

_Naraku, Naraku es el mejor _

_Por eso todos desean acabar con él. _

Nadie se da cuenta que Inuyasha y su grupo al igual que Sesshoumaru estaban ahí... furiosos al escuchar eso.

.-Ani-ue!- Kohaku deja la hojita y corre hacia Sango.

.-Kohaku!

Ya solo quedaban Kagura y Kanna, a Naraku eso lo enfurece mucho, a Kanna le toca cantar:

_El grupo de ellos acaba de llegar _

_Y solo desean acabar con él _

_Yo no sé que hacer, pero Kagura dice _

_Que lo mejor será escapar sin él, hey! _

.-Oye! No seas traidora!- dice Naraku.

.-Sólo hago caso a mi hermana.

Todos estaban atacando a Naraku, pero este se protegía de ellos con su barrera, Kanna y Kagura estaban pensando ya en la forma de salir de ahí.

_Naraku, Naraku es el peor _

_Porque no puede detener a Inuyasha, hey! _

_Naraku, Naraku es el peor _

_Y nosotras ya nos vamos _

_Por lógica a escapar. _

Entre Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha lanzan un ataque el cual Naraku no logra detener y le da de lleno...

.-Traidorassssssss!

**Fin**

o.o pues si... ha terminado este extraño fic,... debo decir que ha sido de mis fics más cortos n.nUUU hasta se me hace raro, pero creo que es bueno que termine con Naraku y co.

Espero que les haya gustado y al mismo tiempo, hayan pasado por un rato de risa con esto, XD... en fin, los dejo y a todos les deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2006! para acabar, pasemos a los reviews n.nUU

**Karina:** jeje que bueno que te gustó, espero qie gual éste último... descuida! yo igual AMO a este youkai XD y bueno, lástima que su sapito verde paga por los platos rotos,.. XD, en fin, feliz año y gracias por el review!

**Elen-Ses:** mou o.oU intenté que Sesshoumaru cantara demo,.. T.T me amenazó de muerte, según puesto que si imagen era demasiado importante para él, pero bueno,... debo decirte que igual me da penita Jaken, aunque si se pone listo puede levantar una demanda a Sessh (XD jajajaja, perdón?).. felices fiestas y gracias por tu review amiga! cuídate!

**Rurouni-Andrea:** jajajaja, n.nUUU pues si, sigo algo loca... mm estoy contigo, Jaken es lindo XD... aunque reciba el maltrato del bello Sesshy XD, bueno.. feliz año y gracías por tu review! cuídate amiga!

Ahhh y son todos, es momento de despedirnos pero,... yo ando todavía por auqí... pues está mi fic de Eternity y bueno, nos vemos y gracias por leer este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


End file.
